


Better Late Than Never

by ArielHeartsYou



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielHeartsYou/pseuds/ArielHeartsYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny had officially been bought out by the Flyers. So of course this was the perfect time for him to admit how he'd really been feeling to Claude. Wasn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Late Than Never

**Author's Note:**

> Just like the title of this story, it's better late than never. I had a tough time at first with this story but sudden inspiration hit that involved a bit of a plot change. But nothing like a little Claude and Danny love to make this offseason hurt a little less.

Danny knew this day was coming. It was inevitable with the kind of season he had. He still isn’t prepared for it, though when he’s shaking Holmgren’s hand as he thanks him for everything he’s done for the organization. The announcement isn’t going public yet. They’re giving him time to let his family and close friends know first. There was only one person Danny wanted to talk to. As he walked out of Wells Fargo, he took out his phone and dialed the familiar number.

“Claude, would you mind coming by the house later? There’s just something I want to talk about” They hadn’t really discussed Danny getting bought out so this was going to be difficult.

“Of course. Is something wrong Danny?” He could hear the worry in Claude’s voice.

“I’ll talk to you when you get here. It’s more of a face to face thing.” He could hear Claude grabbing his keys in the background.

“I’ll be over in a few minutes.” Danny put his face into his hands. This was going to be the hardest conversation he ever had.

* * *

 

Danny had managed to get home before Claude got there so it gave him some time to pull himself together. He walked into the house, pulling out two beers in the process. Thankfully Sylvie had the boys for the week so that gave Danny and Claude complete privacy. It was only a matter of time before he heard Claude walking through the door. He still wasn’t anywhere close to being prepared for this moment. Danny looked up, placing a fake smile on his face as he looked at Claude for the first time in what felt like weeks. Claude had been out of town since the season ended. He had gone back home for a while, not able to stand being in Philadelphia for another second. He was letting his hair grow back out. Danny could see the curls breaking out from underneath Claude’s hat. It made him want to run his hands through it but now wasn’t the time. Danny didn’t trust his feet so he stayed seated at the island in the kitchen as Claude walked in and took a seat across from him.

“So what’s going on Danny? You sounded a little upset on the phone.” Danny had no idea where to start.

“I know we haven’t really talked about what we would do if I wasn’t on the Flyers anymore. But now might be the time where we have to.” It took a minute before Danny could see the realization in Claude’s eyes.

“Danny....no”

“I had my meeting with Paul today. They’ve decided to use the compliance buyout on me. I’m not apart of the Flyers anymore.” Claude immediately got up and came over to Danny’s side. He wrapped his arms around his waist and placed his head on his shoulder.

“What does this mean for us?” Danny and Claude had numerous conversation about their feelings. But neither of them had ever done anything about it. There was always something in the way. The boys, the team, the media. Something always stopped them.

“I mean there was never really an us Claude. So there’s really nothing to do”

“You can’t tell me there’s nothing to do. You know how I feel and I know how you feel. What are we supposed to do about that? You can’t just throw away feelings that easily.” Danny sighed. He didn’t think this would be the hardest part of the conversation. He turned around in the chair and grabbed Claude’s hands in the process.

“I know that Claude. Trust me, I wish I had all the answers here but I don’t. I have no idea what to say here. I never thought it would get to this point. I thought I was going to finish my career here. And that we’d be able to figure this thing out between us.”

“But Danny- ”

“I think it’s just best if we forget that any of this happened. Just move on with out lives” Danny could see how much this was breaking Claude’s heart. He could see it in his eyes. That made it hurt even more.

“You want me to forget that I’ve loved you practically since I met you?” Danny didn’t know that. “I never told you because there wasn’t ever a good time for it. You were just going to say the same thing you always do. That it isn’t the right time or just that we can’t do it. Well you know I am just tired of hearing you say that. I’ve wanted this for too long and I’m not going to give up on it that easy.”

“Claude...I won’t be living here anymore. Who knows where I’m going to end up. I don’t want to do that to you. You’re young, you could have anything you wanted.”

“All I want is you Danny. Why can’t you understand that?”

“Because I don’t know why you want someone old like me when you could have someone so much younger.” Danny had been holding that in for as long as he could remember.

“Is that the reason why you’ve never let me in? You really think that I care about your age? Danny...I could care less about that.” Claude took a hand and ran it through Danny’s hair. “I love you, for you. There’s nothing about you that is going to turn me away.”

“I just don’t know what to do here Claude. There’s not enough time for us to figure this thing out.”

“What is there to figure out? We both know how we feel about the other. Why do we have to keep fighting what he know is going to happen.” Claude was making it harder and harder for Danny to let him go. And it was already hard enough in the first place. Danny grabbed Claude’s hand that was in his hair and interlaced their fingers.

“Believe me, I want this just as much as you do. But we can’t do this Claude. Especially now that I don’t know where I’m going to end up. I can’t do that to you.” Danny wasn’t expecting what was happening next. Claude grabbed his shirt and pressed his lips on top of his. Danny didn’t respond at first but when he realized what was going on, he melted into Claude’s kiss. They moved their lips softly against each others. Danny let out a soft moan as Claude again ran his hands through his hair. Danny pushed the jacket off of Claude’s shoulder, looking to get closer to skin he could touch. They both pulled away, resting their foreheads together as they allowed their breath to slow down. “Claude- ” Claude put a finger to Danny’s lips.

“No talking, please.” Danny could hear the desperation in Claude’s voice. He knew how much this was killing him inside. He pulled Claude back into his body. Their lips meshed together as their hands roamed each other’s body. They tried to memorize every part of the other. Claude pulled away to lift the shirt off of Danny’s body before pulling his own off. They both moaned as they felt the skin on skin contact. Danny knew this was wrong but there was only one thing that came to his mind.

“Upstairs, we can’t do this here.” Danny grabbed Claude’s hand and slowly led him up to the bedroom. Claude couldn’t help but push him up against the hallway wall and kiss him before they got there. The door was pushed shut and locked, even though no one else would be home. Claude walked Danny backwards until he fell onto the bed. He climbed on top till he was hovering over Danny’s body.

“I just need to say this one thing before anything happens. I know this may be the only time we get to do this. Just know that I’ll be here no matter what.” Danny let a sad smile fall upon his face. He let his fingers run over Claude’s cheek.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way. Now come back down here and kiss me already.” Claude laughed as he re-attached their lips. This may be the one time they get to do this. But you bet that Claude and Danny were going to make the best of whatever little time they had left together.

 

* * *

 

It was a few weeks later when Claude heard his phone ringing. A smile came on his face when he saw who was calling.

“Hey Danny, how’s it going?”

“Pretty good. I’ve got some exciting news. The Montreal Canadians signed me a two year deal.” Claude couldn’t help but feel the happiness bubble up in his chest.

“That’s great news Danny. I’m sure you’re going to do great out there. I just know it.”

“You better watch your back when we play you guys.” Claude laughed at Danny’s attempt at a threat.

“Bring it on old man” He could hear Danny let out a small laugh.

“I heard about your big contract extension by the way. I’m so proud of you. You totally deserve it.” A pang of something hit Claude hard in the chest but he shook it off.

“I really appreciate hearing that from you Danny. It really means a lot." Claude heard yelling in the background which he assumed meant the boys were home.

“It looks like I’m needed elsewhere. But it was really great catching up with you.”

“Yeah it really was.” Claude was ready to hang up before Danny said the one thing that made his chest flutter.

“I love you Claude.” A huge smile lit up Claude’s face.

“I love you too Danny. See you soon.” Claude clutched the phone in his hand as he let a single tear fall from his eye. He would definitely see him soon.


End file.
